


Lipstick

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick bit of cotton candy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

You're not quite sure of when Roxy started wearing lipstick. There were lots of little things you hadn't noticed about her until you became girlfriends, like the way she blushed when she shouted, "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnneeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!" or how she bit her lip when she wanted to kiss you. However, this was not one of those things. This was definitely new. She eased into the change slowly, so that you were barely aware of it until you found yourself scrubbing the red lip marks off of your face after one of her visits.

Well, yes, it's rather cute, but at times inconvenient. You have to wonder if Roxy has other motives when she gives you a big, lipsticky kiss on the cheek right before you meet up with Joke and Dirk and have no time to wash it off. On such occasions, you often catch her smirking when one of the boys is making more eye contact with the blazing lips on your cheek than whith you actual eyes. When the two of you go back to her or your place, you swat at her arm, and, pointing at the lip mark, ask her what  _this_ was all about. She feigns inocence with a sly smile.

God, do you love her and her stupid lipstick.


End file.
